


-Washing Machine- |Eren X Armin|

by Wocos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanfiction, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wocos/pseuds/Wocos
Summary: Eren and Armin are best friends, and they’re playing soccer. What happens when the game ends, and they go to Armin’s house to wash up.....Warning- Seggs/Profanity/Washing Machine'sBased off the song "Washing Machine Heart," by Mitski.Eremin fanfiction! 🥰Completed! ✅1,320 words!  ✍️
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 41





	-Washing Machine- |Eren X Armin|

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from my Wattpad, Clinically-Obsessed-. Wattpad is deleting more mature story’s, so I’m moving all mine to AO3.

It was a sunny, hot, day. The sun was at its peak shine, and the heat was almost unbearable. The grass was dry, by radiant. And the sky had a glow like no other. The eyes of a smaller blonde boy sparkled in the sunlight. His forehead was perspiring from the rays of the sun, drops of sweat running down his nose. The taller, brunette boy's hair was wet from the sweat. And his shirt was sticking to his body. His shoes were covered in dirt.

Eren and Armin were their names, they were playing soccer in a field together. Though, they were both getting dehydrated and tired from the constant sticky sun. Each movement of a leg exhausted them, but they didn't want to stop having fun. Every moment they shared together was pure bliss. But the blonde, Armin, couldn't keep up now, and decided it was probably a good time to call it a day.

"Hey Eren, could we maybe stop for today?" Asked Armin panting, trying to steady his breathing. 

"Yeah, I was kinda thinking the same thing. I'm exhausted." Said Eren, also panting, giving a weak laugh. 

"Wanna get something to eat and go back to my place?" Armin offered the brown haired boy. 

"Sure! Sounds fun, we could watch some of those cartoons you like." Eren replied with a smile.

They grabbed their ball, and started walking to the nearest bus-stop. They didn't look very handsome, they actually looked pretty gross. Eren and Armin talked about some of their college classes, and about other random things. They finally came to the bus-stop and took their seats. It felt every nice sense the bus had a fan, and so they could finally sit. They drank from their water bottles till there wasn't even a drop left. The bus didn't take long to reach the closest stop to Armin's house, though, when they got off it was the worst. They had to walk around seven minutes till they got to Armin's apartment complex. Which was not very nice, the blazing heat from the sun came back, just as powerful as the last time. If not, even more powerful. 

When Armin and Eren got inside Armin's small apartment, it immediately felt so good. The cold air refreshed their sweaty faces. And it was very nice to finally be in Armin's case, back home. And in Eren's case, in an air conditioned space. They took off their shoes, and Armin looked at Eren's filthy sneakers. 

"You can wash your dirty shoes in my washing machine, if you want. They look filthy." Said Armin in disgust. 

Eren studied his dirtied pair of sneakers, and replied to Armin, "Sure, thanks. But I don't know where your washing machine is."

"Come with me, I'll show you. I'll even show you how to use it." Offered Armin, and lead Eren into the cramped space. 

Armin took Eren's shoes and threw them into the machine. And was about to start when Eren asked while taking his shirt off, "Is it okay if I wash my shirt as well? Its covered in sweat." 

Armin blushed at Eren, not expecting him to strip his shirt off right in front of him. None the less, Armin nodded yes. And Armin couldn't help but take a quick stare at Eren's chest. He had abs, and his arms were very nice. Armin always has been attracted to Eren, in a more than just friends kinda way. But he didn't want anything to change from how it was, so he just ignored his feelings for Eren. He couldn't help but fantasize about being in those muscular arms of Eren. But it turns out it wasn't a quick stare, and he was lost in his fantasy's to notice that Eren was looking at him with a smirk on his face. 

"Am I hot?" Teased Eren slyly, laughing a little.

Armin's face went bright red, and he covered his face with his hands. "I wasn't doing anything, I swear!" Armin said embarrassed. 

"Really, cause it just a minute ago it looked like you were drooling over me." Said Eren, making Armin blush even more. 

"I'm just going to turn on the washing machine." Armin exclaimed embarrassedly, rushing to turn on the washing machine. He was to embarrassed to even look at Eren. Though, he could feel those strong arms wrap around his waist. 

"I never said I minded it, you actually look kinda cute when you blush." Eren whispered sexily into Armin's ear. Erens hands traveled to Armin's pants, feeling his bulge, and rubbed it with his palm. Armin whimpered under Eren's heated touch. He pushed away from Eren, not wanting to moan in front of him. Eren cupped Armin's face in his hand.

"Will you just kiss me already?" Eren said, wanting Armin to kiss him. Armin blushed, waited a second, then put his lips close to Eren. If their lips connected, who knows where it might lead to, but Armin wanted to find out. Armin pressed his lips to Eren, and in return, Eren kissed him back roughly. Armin's hands plunged into Eren's sweaty hair. And then Eren pushed Armin up on top of the washing machine. The vibration only making Armin want more, and that's exactly what he got. Eren basically ripped off Armin's clothes, only leaving him in his boxers. Eren slipped his tongue into Armin's warm mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, Eren obviously won. Eren then decided to explore every nook and cranny of Armin's mouth. And when Eren finished exploring, his lips came down to Armin's neck, sucking at the sensitive skin. Armin gasped at Eren's kisses on his neck. Making Eren go rougher, leaving tiny marks on his neck, witch were bound to leave bruises the next day. Eren's talented tongue lead down to Armin's nipple, licking it. Making Armin hum, trying to suppress the moans daring to spill out of his mouth any second. Eren started to suck on Armin's nipple, making Armin almost moan. Armin started kicking off Eren's pants, leaving them both in just their underwear. Eren loved how by just using his mouth, he could make Armin so desperate for him. Eren wanted to fuck Armin so bad, every whimper and hum that came from Armin's mouth, made Eren want to make him moan. Eren ripped off their underwear, leaving them completely naked to each other. Eren turned Armin over, positioning him for the soon to come dirty actions. Eren pushed his fingers into Armin's mouth, and Armin started sucking them. Making Eren whisper, "Good boy," into Armin's ear. Instantly turning Armin on. Eren pulled his fingers out of Armin's mouth, and inserted three inside of Armin's ass, making his gasp. Eren started to pump his fingers in and out of Armin. Armin put his hands on his mouth, trying to keep his moans in. But then Armin rammed into Armin with his dick. Making Armin scream out a moan, in partially pain, and pleasure. After a while, Armin nodded for Eren to start thrusting. With each thrust came a groan from Eren, and a moan from Armin. Armin started to beg Eren to go faster. So Eren complied with Armin's demands, earning loud moans. Soon Eren could feel himself starting to get closer. Armin could tell from the way his thrusts became sloppier, and he himself was close. So, Eren rammed into Armin as fast and as hard as he could. Making them both moan out loudly in pleasure. Soon they both screamed each others names as they came. 

The both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breaths. They threw on their boxers and pants, and in Armin's case, shirt as well. The the washing machine suddenly stopped. 

"Guess my shoes are done getting washed," said Eren flirtatiously, and smirking. Making Armin blush and smile.

"I love you," Armin told Eren.

"I love you too," replied Eren.


End file.
